<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night by Yun_li</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860860">Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_li/pseuds/Yun_li'>Yun_li</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Erwin lost his arm, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse, just a little bit of spanking involved, otherwise the sex is vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_li/pseuds/Yun_li</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in a bad mood lately. But this time, Erwin is not sure about the reason.</p><p>For Bottom Erwin Week 2020 - Day 2 - Official Art AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yea the title is from the famous poem by Dylan Thomas.</p><p>Got inspired by all the good work in Bottom Erwin Week and decided to write something for the week, but failed to upload on time as I forgot to get a ao3 account ready and was stuck in the waiting list.</p><p>Originally I planned to do the pockey one but then came across two separate art of them. They kind of sparked a plot together so I switched to them instead.</p><p>I have no gift in English (not my first language). Although I've done multiple proof-reading, there's still no guarantee. Please forgive my spelling and grammatical mistakessss, and awkward choice of words.</p><p>Otherwise, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p> </p><p>Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,</p><p>And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,</p><p>Do not go gentle into that good night.</p><p> </p><p>-----Dylan Thomas</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>Stomping out of Erwin's office, Levi sprints through the corridors, heading straight to the training field. Every comrades he bumps into moves sideways even before he says a word, the younger ones get a terrified look on their faces, but Levi's too pissed off to give a shit about it, like he doesn't have a gentle reputation anyways.</p><p> </p><p>After filling up his gas and blades from the supplies, Levi hops on to his black Saber and sets off to the forest. He is riding at full speed to get rid of everyone as soon as possible. The wind hits on him hard, pulling back his cloak that almost dragged him off the horse. When there is no more human in sight, Levi shoots out his hooks to the nearest tree trunk and sets fly into the air. Swinging from tree to tree, Levi flies through the huge branch of green, moving up and down the forest with his complicated effort-less motions, as graceful and elegant as always. 10 minutes later, with the help of some intensive exercise, Levi finally finds himself calm enough to gather his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He and Erwin have just got into a fight.<em> Again </em>. It is the third time in a week. They never have such frequent disagreements after Levi decided to follow Erwin. Every time is about some silly little issue, like Erwin places his tea cup in a way that Levi does not appreciate, or Erwin is late to bed, which he always does. This morning they are both doing paperwork in Erwin's office, and somehow Levi gets on his nerves by the noise of Erwin flipping over the pages. The argument quickly accelerates from how to do their own shit quietly to throwing shades on each other, or more like Levi throwing shades on Erwin by accusing him for having no common sense and dose not give a flying fuck to others' needs. In the moment Levi shoots out all the brutal words that he can think of, and Erwin's tenderness, almost pitiful attitude has sky rocked his anger---</p><p> </p><p>Levi misses a grip. The balance is off and he is falling. The sky is rising further, trees are growing taller; wind storming in his ears, and hair stinging his eyes. Twisting his hips, Levi shoots another hook to a branch, barely gripping the small piece of wood. Releases a ton of gas, he manages to sway away just before smashing into a tree, which definitely is going to cause some serious injuries. The force nearly breaks his waist by flying back up at a high speed. Thankfully Levi is able to find a safe branch and lands on it, panting and sweating.</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted. That's all Levi can think of. Both his mind and body. He has been tense and stressed recently, and the feelings don't seem to ease off in near future. He knows damn well that he is acting like a jerk towards Erwin, but he cannot hold back. Whenever he sees the blond, the flame burns wild in his chest, heart aching in distress. He can only turn away, or sticks around and suppresses the agony roaming in his body, until he can hold it no more and explodes like a volcano, pouring down lava on to the poor man, his <em> beloved </em> man with no mercy.</p><p> </p><p>Levi lets out a long sigh and leans back to the trunk. The time hardly passes noon and so the sky is madly blue with the sun beams down in the middle. Sky like this always reminds him of those beautiful blue eyes which belong to the big man, who stands proudly in front of him, in front of the Survey Corps, in front of all humanity. He gives powerful speeches that speak right into people's souls, sets his eyes far beyond the present with his terrific intelligence and wisdom, tangles with the nobles to trick them in for sponsorship, and Levi swears he never gets enough sleep to finish piles and piles of paperwork and readings. </p><p> </p><p>As the top leader of the troop and with large amounts of workload, Erwin doesn't train with other comrades. In most days he goes to the field during sunset, when everyone else has finished their training and heads to the canteen for dinner; in those days that he has dinners with the important, he will spare some time in the morning, training alone in the deep forest, leaving the crowd as far as he can. Levi once asked why didn't he join them, Erwin told him that training alone was more efficient. But Levi knows that's not the reason.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the days when Erwin was a squad leader and Levi was just an ordinary soldier, they trained with others. Erwin has always liked to be with people. Levi remembers how Erwin's eyes shined when the squad followed him in the air, a strong voice gave out commands lively, and the gang was willing to listen and obey. Levi liked to give Erwin a surprise attack in the middle of training. He would flash across the trees and knock Erwin down from behind, while Erwin caught him just in time to hold up his blade to combat. Two of them swang down in a big circle, almost hitting the ground, but were pulled back up by their gear. Erwin would revile, Levi would smirk, the others would laugh. The sun was bright, the sky was blue, the memories were golden.</p><p> </p><p>Although he and Erwin are the only two left alive, the others are long gone in past expeditions, Levi still cherishes the old days. Erwin has always been the psycho who fights at the very front line for humanity, but he seems so much more vigorous - more human - in the past. Erwin loves people. Yet he distances himself from other comrades as he's conscious that they are stiff and uneasy when he's around. Not to say many of them are going to sacrifice soon, and Erwin is the one to blow the horn of death. Levi knows too well that things are easier when they're not attached deeply. The cost is Erwin only has him and Hanji left by his side. Mike used to be in the team but then he's gone, too, while there's no room for mourning as the situation keeps on changing fast.</p><p> </p><p>Pigeons break through treetops and fly towards the West, causing the leaves to shake like raindrops. Swipes off the sweat on his chin, Levi realizes he has been zoning out too long on the brunch. <em> Shit. He would have been dead outside the wall </em>. Gets on to his feet, Levi releases a hook to the next tree and jumps off, going back to training. </p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>Erwin is not concentrating the whole day. He has been reading the same report for the fifth time, but the words still make no sense to him. Behind him the floor is full of ditched paper which should have been his written reports, since the one who used to stop him from throwing stuff around while cleaning up the mess is not in the room. <em> He </em> is not here. Letting out a sigh, the dear hardworking Commander of SC finally decides to take a break in a decade. Placing his bolo tie on the desk, Erwin then grabs his long green coat and leaves for a walk. </p><p> </p><p>The air of late afternoon in mid-autumn spices a little, not cold enough to stop people from going outdoors. Erwin walks along the training field, where soldiers are practicing combat skills. Normally soldiers in the SC take their training seriously, as that's what they rely on to stay alive outside the wall. But when it comes to combat, sometimes they are slightly slackened as the skills seem rather useless to titans, especially when it is practiced by the end of the training and everyone is tired. Therefore when they see Erwin is coming from a far, most of them get panicked and try to impress their commander by fighting in full force, but mess up due to nervousness. Little do they know Erwin has been watching them, or more like watching <em> Levi </em> and them from his office for most of the days. </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere is strained. Erwin doesn't like that. He has no means to interrupt his fellow comrades' training. Soldiers do their best when they're given the right amount of freedom. Erwin has always followed this principle and therefore never participated in the soldiers' training, but surveying from the distant. That's kind of a pain in the ass for him, though. Some days he misses the time flying with others in the field, working hard to form an attack routine for defeating the titans. At times Levi played dirty, but Erwin was never truly offended. Levi has his own way of doing things, while that gives hope and joy and light to the troop, including Erwin. The younger generations have reminded him of the days being together with the squad. He understands soldiers stay away from him out of respect, and it's hard for recruits not to act weird with their superior nearby. Yet he still dreams of having fun or a good talk with them. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin smiles gently when his gaze meets with a boy, who replies with an awkward stretch of his mouth and a nod. Then Erwin turns and leaves the headquarters.</p><p> </p><p>It feels strange to walk alone on the streets. Usually, Erwin either travels in a carriage when he's heading to Wall Sina for meetings, or walks along with Levi. Every time Levi complaints about how crowded and filthy the city is. Children run across the alleys, knocking down buckets of vegetables and fruits. Angry shopkeepers shout from behind, but those brats just laugh and run away. Ladies hanging washed clothes in the yards, having cheerful small chats about their husbands and children. Their giggles can be heard from miles away. Husbands coming home after a day of work, bringing gifts and snacks once in a while for their families. These are the views lie upon Erwin's shoulder, the views that he has to protect, the views that were given to him by his father, the man who taught him the dream that he has fought for so long. And, if he dares to wish, the views that he wants to share with Levi.</p><p> </p><p>Around the corner there's a grocery store, which Levi is obsessed with due to their massive collection of cleaning products. At first he makes random excuses to drag Erwin towards that direction when they're returning from work visits. A few months later Levi just walks to the store without any explanation, and this slowly turns into an unspoken habit of them. In the store, Levi is a child in a candy shop. Those grey eyes spark when they see a new product is out. He will sniff the container, tries to figure out the content with the scent. Then he starts rambling about which ingredients are best for whipping out stains, which are for sterilization, and what he would add to boost up the effects. Erwin just nods along. Levi is in a hype and all he needs is a listener. After that he grabs a few sets of products, sometimes with cleaning tools to replace the old ones, and heads to the checkout. </p><p> </p><p>Every so often they bump into relatives of the dead. The poor old parents, or pathetic partners and children, are shocked at first. Then their eyes go wide, turning red-rimmed, filling with pain and hatred. They point a sharp finger at them, screaming and shouting hysterically, naming all their sins that they have done to their families. The crowd gather around, as if they suddenly realize the Commander and Captain of the Survey Cops are here. They look at them with detest, murmuring about how many have died and wounded in the expeditions, that they are demons who send lives into Satan's hands. They accuse them like judges on the Judgement Day, describing cruel scenes as real as they have been there. Levi always takes a step before Erwin, but never fights back. Levi, who has a smart mouth when it comes to argument, has never fought back. He takes every accusation silently, takes them into his mind, his heart. Erwin lets Levi stand in front of him. Not that he takes advantage of Levi, but this works better for their positions. The Commander being under the spotlight of hate speeches does no good for the reputation of the Survey Corps. But if he could, Erwin would hide Levi behind his towering figure, shoving him off the frame of blame. </p><p> </p><p>Walking up the hills, there's only a few humans left besides Erwin. People are rushing home for dinner, longing to meet their important ones. Larks singing behind the trees, and crows echoing. Cloud burning like flame in the radian of sunset, setting fire above the stray city. Shadows stretch out to horizon, beckoning the lost man to follow them into the magnificent, miraculous and mysterious dawn. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin reaches the lookout and leans on the fence backwards. Against his shoulder is a spacious sight of houses lining up in blocks, extending till they hit the Wall. A golden cloth is pulled over the town by the dying sun, shining so brightly before she rests in peace. Cold breeze far from the unknown ocean comes for a visit, fluttering the empty sleeve like a flag.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Erwin has thought of taking Levi up here. Mike, Nile and he discovered this place when they were wasted after the trainees' graduation party. Ever since then Erwin walks up here occasionally in his free time, alone. The sunset calms and smooths him from the urge to, and the guilt of pursuing his dream. But he never comes here again after he becomes the Commander. He's too busy to leave his job. He's always too busy. All the meetings and reports and readings cramp his schedule, leaving him no time to settle his feelings. The thought of taking Levi out, like, a date pops up from time to time, but soon being pushed to the back of his mind by the never-ending works. Erwin doesn't regret the choice of spending all the time in his job, that now they have come so far, so close to the truth. Only one step further, and the mystery of human history will be uncovered. They are so close. The feeling of fulfilling his dream pays off all the things he has missed in his life. </p><p> </p><p>However, if Erwin was given another chance, he would have taken a day off and went up to the lookout with Levi in the earlier days. And, was able to wrap the smaller man in his arms, in <em> both </em> arms. Levi might bark at him, called him a pervert and told him to leave him alone; while he wouldn't shove Erwin off, not even had the intention to. They would stand there in silence, watching the sun sink bit by bit, until it was hidden beneath the Wall. In the twilight, Erwin would stroke Levi's hair tamely, and for once they could forget the titans, the war, the lies and their responsibilities. Leant into Erwin's touch, eyes half-closed, Levi would have never been so soft in public: relaxed, as alluring as a tranquil black panther.</p><p> </p><p>His right hand man -<em> his lover </em> - Levi, is in a bad mood lately. Erwin is fully aware of that. Yet for the first time in all these years, he can't get to the core of its cause. Glancing at his missing right arm, Erwin suspects this plays a big role in Levi's bad temper, but the raven's lasting explosive behaviour seems to have a greater reason. It can be a combination of anger, lost, sorrow and guilt. But then there's something else. A feeling, or a perception that is masked in fog, conceals from Erwin's knowing. He has attempted to read Levi's mind by paying extra attention to his actions and words. Yet there's too little evidence to draw a conclusion as Levi is avoiding him. Even if they're together, it will only end with a fight. Levi was not soothed by any responses made by Erwin, and it would be too wicked to give Levi an order to hush him. For so long they haven't had a decent conversation, and Erwin <em> yearns </em> for the affectionate moments that they used to share. </p><p> </p><p>The sun has fully set. The air turns chilly, invading every creature left in open-air. Up on the hills, there's a lone wolf standing on the top, confused and glum, unable to find its way. After taking one last look at the glittering town, it disappears into the dark.</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>It's not until the sky turns completely dark to have Levi realizes that he has been in training for way too long. When he rides back to the campus, the building is already asleep. Scanning through the windows, Levi is surprised to spot <em> that </em> window is unlighted. The light has never been off this early in that room. A sense of fear flashes through Levi, mixes with worry and disappointment, causing his stomach to ache. He takes a step forward instantly, but then remembers they're still in a fight. Turning away from the block, Levi leads his Saber to the stable. </p><p> </p><p>He's not ready to meet Erwin. Not yet. Not in their room. Therefore, instead of heading back to the chamber, Levi goes wandering around the headquarters. For sure there's nothing left in the canteen, while neither does Levi have the appetite for food. The idea of sticking stuff down his throat disgusted him so badly that he tastes bitterness in his mouth. Cleaning can be a good idea. Levi wants to test out his new broom. But then he recalls that Erwin's the one who bought him the broom and it's placed in their room. <em> Tch </em>. Levi does a hefty kick at a tree, leaving a pit on it. He has to think of another activity then.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Levi finds himself standing in front of Erwin's office. <em> Shit </em>. This is not the plan. He should be somewhere else in the headquarters, not in front of any of the two rooms they share. He was walking around the field, having the most detailed observation of his workplace in six years. The observation went extremely intense, that Levi discovered multiple spots that have been missed in the daily cleaning ritual. Took a mental note on adding those spots to the list, Levi kept on moving. However, no matter how hard he tried to focus, that one dark window still popped up in his mind from time to time. He shouldn’t be worried. It’s just a fucking unlit room. Nothing more than that. Anyone who shoul---may have been there must have gone to bed, judging by the time. It’s as simple as that. Yet the image of the blond passing out in the mountain of paper sticks in Levi’s head. After all the one-armed man has just been back from jail, with an awful health condition. The what-ifs spin in Levi, tickling his heart like a little rat. Then he’s here, in front of Erwin’s office. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in his life, Levi knocks on the door, gently. He can hear his heart rolling loudly in the night, gets even louder as every second passes. No response. Levi swallows thickly. Warily, he pushes open the door, slowly reviewing the secret behind the dark. First comes in sight is the messy floor covered in paper. Levi frowned. That bastard does this shit again. Levi steps in, leaving the door shuts behind him. No one’s inside. Feeling relieved and slightly disappointed, Levi walks in further. He’s not sure about what else he has expected. A giant corpse on the desk, he guesses. Or, otherwise, a familiar figure sleeping soundly in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>His tea pot and cups are still on the coffee table. Of course the tea has long been cooled. Such a waste. It’s one of Levi’s favourites, a limited high-end black tea, which is given by Erwin. Every once in a while Erwin will bring gifts for his team, which are usually confiscated from the black market by the MP. Does Erwin’s method of getting the goods go against the law and morality remains questionable, while Levi doesn’t give a shit about that as long as there’s a can of high quality tea leaves. Although all booties are open for everyone to choose, Levi never fails to get the tea. Hanji and Mike give good reasons to explain why they pick theirs, but Levi knows they’ve reserved the tea for him. Not being the type of person to say thank you out loud, Levi shares the tea instead. Sometimes it’s just Erwin and him, sometimes all four of them gather in Erwin’s office, discussing future plans while enjoying the tea. The room is painted in warm apricot by the afternoon sun, mixing with the bittersweet scent of the tea. Mike won’t stop sniffing, Hanji cannot shut up about their new findings and ideas, and Erwin the psycho just nods with Hanji’s explanation of those crazy experiments and encourages them to keep on with the good work. When Levi turns around, Erwin attempts to add two blocks of sugar into his own cup, but fails mysteriously every time. Hanji laughs at him when Levi grabs Erwin’s hand, looking at them with teasing eyes; Mike sniffs them from one to another, and smirks for the rest of the meeting. At times Levi finds this too overwhelming for his introverted-self. But whenever they hit on the door, Levi with his dead-pan face, always welcomes them in. </p><p> </p><p>Something’s sparkling on the desk. Moving closer to take a better look, Levi finds out it’s Erwin’s bolo tie. He puts a finger on the marble, outlining the shape of the hemisphere. Staring at the cold gems, Levi picks it up, hesitated, but then slowly yet firmly presses it against his lips. He loves and hates this little piece of Erwin at the same time. It looks flattering on Erwin. The jade green contrasts beautifully with his fair hair, and compliments his deep, ocean eyes, turning him into a well formed commander ---as if he himself has not been charming enough. Meanwhile, the bond chokes him like a gallow, pulling him down by the weight of aspirations and responsibilities. Those broad shoulders are loaded, getting heavier each day, urging the devil of hope to fight like a slave for the good of humanity. Lifting up the gemstone, gripping so hard that his hand is shaking, Levi almost smashes it to the floor. But then he remembers this is the path they have chosen, that they have passed the point of no return. Losing all his power, Levi put the bolo tie back to its original position. </p><p> </p><p>Moving towards the sofa, Levi undoes his cravat and shrugs his jacket off. Too tired to fold them properly, he tosses them over the back of the sofa. Never forgets to take off his boots, Levi then lies down on the couch. Arms crossed behind his head, a leg placing on top of another, eventually Levi is able to relax after a long day.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Staring blankly into the dark, Levi’s thrown back to the time when they kissed for the first time. It was just an ordinary day. Two of them sat on the couch, and Erwin was introducing the Corps’ formation in the next expedition to Levi. Somehow Levi spotted a weak point in the formation, and suggested some other options. While he was speaking, Erwin would not stop staring at him. Could no longer stand the Commander’s solid, fierce gaze, Levi stopped in the middle of a sentence. Turned towards the blond, puzzled, Levi heard himself asking in an impatient tone. </p><p> </p><p>‘What is it?’</p><p> </p><p>Erwin’s eyes flickered. Levi caught an unknown emotion in those blues, but Erwin had always been too hard to read. The taller man smiled. ‘Nothing. It’s just…’ he paused and swallowed thickly, breaking the eye contact. But when their eyes met again a moment later, the uncertainty in his expression was gone. ‘Your lips look good today.’ Erwin’s gaze was easier to understand then. It blinked in amusement, that almost could be read as passion. </p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s brows wrinkled. Not that they had not flirted before. In fact, they had done that often when no one was around. They would stay close while walking, letting their arms blushed slightly against one another; or drank from each other's tea cup, while Levi the clean freak had never opposed the act. But they had never put it out loud, not to mention in such a direct and naked way. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin leaned closer. Levi could feel his breath on his face. The last time they had been this close was their first encounter in the underground, when Erwin caught him in both hands after he attacked Levi from above. Back then they were staring at each other like two beasts fighting for the ownership of the area. And here, in the moment, Erwin’s eyes were fixed on Levi’s lips, not bothered to hide his lust anymore. </p><p> </p><p>‘They look good.’ Erwin repeated quietly, as if there was a magic spell in the air that he would not like to break.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mhm.’ Levi hummed. He felt like a fish which had been taken out from the tank, running out of breath, and Erwin’s damped breath was the last bit of water to rely on. Bit by bit, their lips pressed together, and Levi could feel Erwin’s was faintly dry and chipped after the long discussion they had earlier. Slowly and gently, Levi ran his tongue tip across those parched lips, moisturising them with his own. </p><p> </p><p>Let out a gasp, Erwin leaned down further into the kiss, cupping the raven’s tiny cheeks with his large hand. Their tongues were tangling, moving in and out of their mouths, while slicked lips grained on each other. Wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, Levi had never felt so warm. He could not tell if it was from the tenderness of the kiss, the heat of Erwin’s body, or just simply because of the radiant of the summer sun. Could be all of them, he guessed. </p><p> </p><p>The cosy memory contrasts with the empty room on a bitter autumn night. Turns to his side, Levi crouches down to trap more body heat, keeping himself warm from the icy air. The tiredness after those excessive training is hitting on him, that it’s difficult to keep his eyes open. Before sinking into his dream, the last thing on Levi’s mind is he should take a shower. </p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>When Erwin arrives at the headquarters, the moon has reached the middle of the sky. The colossus architect is in pitch black, so as the town behind. While he, travelling alone in the freezing darkness, finds no urge to slip into a comfy bed. There’s too much work that has not been done. If he leaves them for the next day, he will fall way behind schedule. Knowing that this will be a sleepless night, Erwin goes straight ahead to his office. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s bedtime has long passed. Therefore Erwin is surprised to see the little man resting peacefully on his couch. Under the silvery moonlight, the raven’s limbs press tightly together in the cold, making his tiny frame look even smaller than usual. It’s rare for Levi to sleep unguarded, even when they’re alone in the room. He must have been worn out. Takes off his coat, Erwin struggles to place it on Levi evenly by one arm. Losing an arm has never been a big deal for Erwin, but times like this have him aware that he will not be a sound man again. Eyes rolling under the lids, Levi soon blinks his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry. DId I wake you?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Erwin…’ Pushing himself up with his elbow, Levi replies with a hoarse voice, brain still buzzing from the sleep. ‘You’re back.’ </p><p> </p><p>Erwin sits down on the edge of the couch. ‘You’ll catch a cold if you fall asleep like that. At least put on a jacket.’</p><p> </p><p>Looking downwards, there’s a coat which has fallen to Levi’s waist when he sits up, definitely too long to be his own. ‘...Than you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘No worries.’Erwin smiles. ‘Go to bed and get some rest.’</p><p> </p><p>Sensing he’s the only pronoun in the line, Levi glanced up sharply. ‘And you?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Gotta do some work.’ Not frightened by his glare, Erwin answers calmly. </p><p> </p><p>Levi scowls. In the shadow of the moonlight, the blond smiles recklessly, glamorous facial structure still swollen from the torture in jail. Placing his finger tips on those bruises, touching them as light as feathers, Levi traces down the line from the bulging cheekbone to the defined jawline. He has no doubt that this man will work himself to death if needed. Literally, <em> DEATH. </em> Meeting those generous sapphire, Levi feels the burnt build inside of him again. He clenched his teeth. <em> How can he be so clueless. </em> Triggered, Levi pulls down the taller man by grabbing his collar, crashing his mouth onto his. </p><p> </p><p>Shocked by Levi’s move, Erwin freezes for a little. Then he raises a brow, letting the raven slides into his mouth, while taking the chance to have a close look at his obviously irritated lover. Levi’s reaction is different this time. For the past few weeks he has either run away, or been like a lighted bomb. But now, he kisses him. Although the kiss is rough, almost like a bite, at least they’re sharing some intimacy. Leaning in further, Levi forces Erwin to his elbow. Both hands pulling back those silk-like gold hair, Levi kneels across the muscular abs, kissing the man beneath fiercely. Erwin slumps into Levi’s dominance, giving in all of him. He will let Levi take all the things he wants tonight, if this can help Levi out from the vexation that he has been suffering for all these weeks. </p><p> </p><p>Levi pulls back suddenly. A silvery chain forms between their tongue, both panting like they haven't breath for years. After a moment of silence staring, Levi drags Erwin upward by hair, turning him to his back and plunges him into the couch. Normally they go slow in the beginning, taking the time to work each other up. But tonight Levi doesn’t want to hold back. He’s too mad to be patient. The view of Erwin’s body tightening around his chest like a snake, tensing as every second goes by. He can’t wait to thrust his dick into Erwin’s hole, pinning the strong man down. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for Erwin’s not wearing his gear, Levi pulls off his belt and pants in one smooth motion. Bare skin meeting the air, Erwin flinches at the coldness. The two round cheeks are shaped flawlessly by regular training, wrapped by fair skin which is too smooth to be true for the owner’s age. Cupping the globes in his hands, Levi circles and caresses them, warming the two round pieces of meat by his palm. Erwin shivers under the warm and ticklish sensation from his butt, and groans when Levi squeezes on them. </p><p> </p><p>Levi grins. ‘You like this huh? Commander?’ And squeezes harder. Flushed, Erwin answers by a moan and pushes back further into Levi’s grip. Snickers, Levi raises a hand and spanks back to the butt. </p><p> </p><p>‘Ouch!’ Erwin winces, eyes turn watery by the pain. Not giving the time for Erwin to recover, Levi raises his hand again and lands another spank on the other cheek. Spanks land on both cheeks alternatively, creating endless slapping sound in the room, mixed with Erwin’s low groan of pain and pleasure. When Levi finally satisfies with the outcome, Erwin’s butt is already in toasty red. Heaving heavily, with sweats dripping along his chin, Erwin tries to put himself together after the spanking. Without warning, a hand grasps around his cock and gives him a firm long stroke from the bottom to the head.</p><p> </p><p>‘UGH------!’</p><p> </p><p>‘Look at this,’mocks the man behind, ‘God, Erwin, you get rock hard by me hitting your butt.’ Levi’s tone sounds as amused as he can be, as if they have never done this before. </p><p> </p><p>‘Levi…’ Turning back his head, Erwin wants to see his lover. But Levi’s hand meets him halfway and shoves his face back into the couch. </p><p> </p><p>‘Stay there, little.’ Levi rubs Erwin’s reddened ear, and moves his hand along the wide back of the blond, heading back to the cheeks. Bending down, Levi plants a kiss at the end of Erwin’s spine. Then he turns to the side and nuzzles the bloated cheeks, leaving small bites on the cerise, each leading to a shiver of the bottom man. Picking some of Erwin’s pre-come by fingers, Levi spreads open those globes and places a finger on the rim. Letting out a gasp, Erwin goes stiff. Levi pats his lower back for affirmation, then gently massage the tight rim of muscle in circular motion. Shortly after it gets loosened, Levi sticks in a finger. The hole takes it in perfectly. Rotating his finger for a round, Levi soon put in the second one. Two fingers stretch the entrance into an oval, pressing against the slick and soft wall inside. Levi moves his hand back and forth slowly, searching for Erwin’s prostate, while wrapping his fat cock to give him some good strokes. </p><p> </p><p>Thigh trembling, Erwin moans along with the pleasure from both his cock and butt. Levi’s fingers crooks and rubs on the bulge in him like a shot, sending electric current up his spine, reaching the back of his skull. </p><p> </p><p>‘Fuc---Ah!’ Erwin tilts back his head. The pleasure of having his prostate kneaded is splashing him like sea waves, stirling his mind into a haze. Waggling his butt, Erwin tries to have Levi’s fingers hit the sweet spot more often. </p><p> </p><p>‘Please, Levi, <em> please---’ </em> Erwin’s wall is trembling, itching for more. </p><p> </p><p>After Erwin has fitted in three fingers well, Levi pulls his hand out quickly while unbuckling his own pants, and drives his cock inside. </p><p> </p><p>‘Ah-----’ Feeling sore, pain, pleasure and satisfaction all at once when the hard flesh thrusts into him, filling and stretching every single corner inside, with all sensitive spots being simulated, Erwin’s cock twitches and comes a little as he reaches a small orgasm. Levi hisses as Erwin’s tight wall is clenching on his cock, the moistness and softness almost make him come right away. Stay still for a moment, allowing both of them to calm down a little, Levi then starts to thrust slowly but roughly.</p><p> </p><p>The sweetness of having the cock head rubs against his prostate with every thrust, smoothing out the itch inside him melts Erwin like ice-cream, losing himself in the fairy land of pleasure. Biting down to the back of his hand, Erwin finds it hard to control his voice. His moan gets louder and sweeter as Levi keeps on jolting in him, mingled with the slappy noise made by their balls bumping in each thrust. Erwin is sure that people can hear them from the other side of the corridor, if there’s anyone staying up this late. </p><p> </p><p>Levi grips on Erwin’s jaw with a hurting strength, forcing the man to drop his mouth. ‘I don’t remember giving you the permission to harm yourself.’ says the top, dangerously, with a subtle twinge in his voice, while he keeps on driving into the man beneath. </p><p> </p><p>‘But-Ah! Levi---’</p><p> </p><p>‘No.’ Pulling Erwin up by his wrist, Levi has them stand on to the floor. He thrusts deeply with every step, making sure to poke on Erwin’s prostate everytime as they move across the room, heading towards the desk. Erwin’s legs are shaking, his back arched, eyes fogged with pleasure, unable to see what’s in front of him. Little by little, they walk forwards in one. Erwin’s honeyed groan roaring in the air, followed by Levi’s weighted pants.</p><p> </p><p>When they get to the desk, Erwin nearly faint. Falling on to the piles of paper, drained, Erwin is half-kneeling on the floor with his knees pressed on the lower edge of the desk’s front board. Without a break, Levi fucks Erwin like an animal as soon as they settle on the position. Inflated nipples rubbing hard on the paper, a thick length which burns like coal is driving fast and deep in Erwin, setting his too-sensitive prostate on fire; while the tip of his cock is bumping on the icy rigid wood of his desk, the pleasure of pain is pooling in his belly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ugh! Levi -humh- Levi----’ Calling his lover’s name desperately, letting the ‘L’ and ‘v’ dance on his tongue and lips, Erwin feels safe and sound: as if it’s some sort of magic spell, which pins him down like an anchor, fixing him in the roaming Pacific. </p><p> </p><p>Levi is still locking Erwin’s wrist, pressing it on his lower back. Another hand grapes the end of Erwin’s shirt and pushes it up till his armpit. Scars which are gained from training and excursions decorate the broad back in thunder fashion. The whitened tissues reflect the moonlight like a mirror, and the flash prodding Levi’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin feels a drop of water fall on his back, followed by another. At first he thinks they’re Levi’s sweat, but soon realizes they’re too cold to be one, and Levi’s breath sounds confined. Turning backwards, Erwin sees a pair of red, glassy eyes, with water flowing in them, being weak and vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin’s eyes go wide. ‘Le---’</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t.’ Not giving a chance for the blond to finish his words, Levi covers Erwin’s eyes and turns him back to the front. ‘Please, Erwin. Don’t.’ says a shuddered voice. </p><p> </p><p>In front of Levi is the man he chose to follow, who has a signature of his tall and well-built profile. Levi has always joked that Erwin will grow into a fat piece of meat after his retirement. Yet things that happened in the past few months trimmed the man’s muscle like a sickle. Now in front of him is a slender old man, who has aged fast after losing his right arm. Levi has seen too many deaths in his life, making him an expert to spot out who’s the next. When Erwin woke up from his coma, Levi sensed his change. It’s not that Erwin has lost his will power, but became more enthusiastic since then. He’s at the peak of being energetic and vibrant, that Levi feels his readiness to die, so ready to die for his men, his mission, his dream. </p><p> </p><p>Peppering kisses on Erwin’s stump, Levi can’t help but run his hand over the much skinnier back, another caressing the right shoulder. His liege, his king, his <em> lover </em> is dying, wearily and miserably, and being the one to witness the process has torn Levi’s heart into pieces. </p><p> </p><p>Silently, Levi continues with the sex, aggressively and furiously. </p><p> </p><p>Laying on the desk, moaning with Levi’s thrust, Erwin thinks he finally understands. Although Levi doesn’t say a word, Erwin finds the last piece of the puzzle and plugs it into the whole picture. But what can he do? No promises can be made. There’s no guarantee to live till the next day in a war, not to say they’re not only fighting for their own lives. </p><p> </p><p>Jolting faster in Erwin, Levi is near his climax. He throws back his head, eyes tightly shut, both hands gripping on the blond’s hip. Thrusts in for the last time, Levi lets out a deep groan, spilling his cum all over inside of Erwin. While he is coming, he puts a hand on Erwin’s cock and strokes it firmly. Only a few strokes later, Erwin is coming with a large load, all being shooted to his desk, leaving a puddle of white on it. </p><p> </p><p>Then they just lay there, saying nothing, catching their breath while listening to each other’s heartbeat. A few moments later Erwin stands up and turns back to Levi, wrapping the smaller man into his long arms, pressing his face into his pillowy chest. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin brushes back his lover’s black hair. ‘Levi.’he says softly. </p><p> </p><p>‘I know,’ replies the raven, unwilling voice muffled in the broad chest, ‘I know.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Levi,’ continues the blond, wanting to ease away the fear in his man, but for once the orator finds himself at a loss of words. So he hugs him tighter instead. ‘I missed you. So please, can you stay around, and talk to me when needed?’ Until one of us, or both of us die outside the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Levi catches the unsaid message that lies between the lines. Nose soring, he closes his eyes and buries himself deeper into Erwin’s chest. He missed him,<em> too </em>. After swallowing thickly, his throat aching from the act, Levi hisses out his answer between his breath. </p><p> </p><p>‘Understood, Erwin.’</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Levi pulls out. ‘Now go take a bath, we stink.’ Levi snarls and points at Erwin. ‘And you, you bastard, better clean up the mess after that.’</p><p> </p><p>Erwin chuckles. Knowing that his Levi is back, Erwin replies with a grin. ‘I’ll need your help, Captain.’</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes. Not planning to respond, he catches Erwin’s wrist and drags him out to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>‘Wait! Levi, wait! I haven’t put my pants on--------’</p><p> </p><p>Under the moonlit sky, two shadows - one short, one tall-  mingle into one at the far end of the corridor, and soon disappear into the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>The sun is going to rise.</p><p> </p><p>They survived another night. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>※</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading till the end :D I kind of fucked up the ending, tho. I wish I could write better. Anyway hope you have enjoyed the piece. </p><p>Happy Bottom Erwin Week!</p><p>*finally learnt how to insert image*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>